


Cats & Dogs

by DavidB1000



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Awkwardness, Gen, Killer Frost is Back, Mild Killer Frost/Amunet Black, Mild Trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Caitlin Snow knows how to get Killer Frost back, she just naturally is very nervous about telling people, so she does it in secret.Mild trigger warning for sure. Not sure if that's good enough of a warning. Please let me know.





	Cats & Dogs

Caitlin looked down at the object in her hand and frowned slightly. She was in her lab, on a Sunday. No one really came here on a Sunday, even the meta-humans who had attacked them over the years never bothered them on a Sunday.

So, she was alone, at S.T.A.R labs. She took a deep breath. “Okay, Caitlin. You know what you're doing. You did all the calculations. You know how this works.”

The object in her hand was a small 9mm handgun. There were advantages, after all, to having known Amunet Black. More than what she had let on to the team.  
She lifted the gun and put it against her forehead. “The good news is this isn't going to hurt.” Caitlin spoke to herself.

She was not worried after all. She wouldn't have been in this situation if she was worried of failure.  
She took a deep breath, and pulled the trigger. The gunshot was muffled but still echoed in the room.

&^&

Killer Frost groaned as she woke up with one hell of a headache. “What the fuck, Caitlin?”   
She shook her head a few times to clear the cobwebs, and then looked around for a mirror.  
She grumbled and watched as the hole in her forehead regenerate and heal in the span of seconds. 

She looked around and saw the gun on the ground. “Well, how are we going to explain this to the group?” 

She picked up the gun, put it inside the waste bin marked hazardous waste, and turned to mist and seeped through the walls. She knew who to see first.

&^&

Cisco yelped in surprise as Killer Frost appeared in his apartment through the wall.  
“Don't do that!” Cisco yelped and grabbed his chest.  
Killer Frost smirked. “Don't do cocaine and you won't have a heart attack before you're 30.”

“What the hell? Caitlin found out how to bring you back? And she didn't tell anyone?” Cisco groaned.

“Yeah, I don't see her actually telling you how she figured it out. She literally blew her own brains out.” Killer Frost chuckled.

Cisco's eyes widened. “What the hell?!”

“That's the understatement of the century. So, we will be merging eventually, but for now, I'm back!” Killer Frost grinned.

Cisco frowned. “Well, as long as you promise to not be evil.”

“Yeah, don't worry, I'm not evil.” Killer Frost grinned.  
“Well, that's a relief.” Cisco spoke.  
“Well, I'm off to see Barry and Iris.” Killer Frost grinned.

Cisco shivered. “That's going to be fun.”

&^&

Barry looked up from the book he was reading. He had finally convinced Nora to hang out with Iris, and he wanted to read a book slowly, which he seldom had any free time to do. 

He had looked up because he heard an odd noise, and he wasn't sure if his hearing was acting up, or what. He swore he had better hearing as a Speedster, but he didn't know how that worked at all.

A cloud of icy fog rose from the ground and took the form of Killer Frost a moment later.  
Barry's eyes widened. “I see Caitlin has gotten you back.”

Killer Frost smirked. “Boy, Barry, when she sets her mind to something, she never backs down. Be glad she isn't like Sharon Stone in Basic Instinct.” 

“I'm very glad. I don't like rabbit stew.” Barry smirked. “So, what happened exactly?”   
“Caitlin decided to get me back by shooting herself in the head.” Killer Frost frowned.

Barry's eyes widened. “Wow. That's not what I ever expected her to do!” 

“Tell me about it.” Killer Frost grinned.

“Oh, boy. So, you're back now.” Barry frowned.  
“Hey, hey, I'm not a villain any more.” Killer Frost smirked.

“We know that.” Barry spoke.

“Regardless, I've got one more stop to make. Can't say you'll see it coming.” Killer Frost grinned and slipped back into mist form and sank through the floor.

“Yeah, this is going to get weird. And my wife shot my evil future time remnant in the spine. How does anything get weirder than that?” Barry spoke.

&^&

“I'm back!” Killer Frost grinned.  
Amunet Black looked up from her desk and smiled. “Killer Frost, dear! You're back!” 

Killer Frost walked over to her and kissed her deeply. “Did you miss me!?”  
“Boy, did I ever.” Amunet smiled.

“Well, I'm back now.” Killer Frost grinned.  
“I am so bloody glad!” Amunet spoke.

“No one knew about us.” Killer Frost smiled.

“I didn't feel like it was my place to tell.” Amunet spoke.

**Author's Note:**

> I would imagine Caitlin putting the gun to her head could cause problems, so I thought the Mild trigger warning would be safe.  
> I hope that's good enough.  
> And you can't fault Caitlin's thought process here. She knows exactly how Killer Frost would come back. She's just been hiding it.


End file.
